<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting over you, as the world caves in by CatBoy_Clay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675755">Fighting over you, as the world caves in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBoy_Clay/pseuds/CatBoy_Clay'>CatBoy_Clay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Gay, Happy, Minecraft, Multi, Nightmares, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBoy_Clay/pseuds/CatBoy_Clay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, Sapnap and George live in two diffrent worlds. The real one, and the one in their dreams; Sapnap has always kept people out; so how did Dream get in? This world is way more chaotic then it seems, but that's not the only thing that is. What is Dream supposed to do when his two best friends both catch feelings for him? Is he supposed to choose? What if he can't? Will George and Sapnap get over their crush? Or will the world turn them against eachother?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It all starts here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone it's Clay here :] <br/>[I used to be Goatee but I decided to change my user to my real name]<br/>I have chose to slightly re-brand this story since it went from my neon dream land to Sapnap and George liking Dream. Hope you don't mind!! It still has stuff to do with the dreams aswell tho obviously i didnt change the writing&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all starts when Dream finds himself in an unknown place and Sapnap explains he's been trapped there, alone. He's been living here in his Dreams, in two diffrent worlds. Dream tells Sapnap that he's always there for him even when he's at his worst :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream opened his eyes in an unknown place; or what looked like an unknown place, it was dark, probably night? Clouds were covering the sky, making it darker than it actually is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lying on the grass in a pine forest, he had just woke up from a nap, he was supposed to be in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" He sat up and looked around with bleary eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is odd…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rubbing his eyes with his hands; Dream tried to get up, but was pushed down by some sort of, imaginary </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck-? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The grass felt kind of nice underneath him, he lay back down and closed his eyes hoping to be back in the real world when he opens them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This time, when he opened his eyes he was in what looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not litterly Hell, but figuratively. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Way too bright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought looking around the empty neon world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello! Anyone there?" Dream got up this time without beign pushed down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's a start.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HELLO?" A faint yell came from the distance, a familiar voice? Was it-?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sapnap?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked around for any traces of his friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I hearing things? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked around again to make sure, this time he saw Sapnap, running towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DREAM!" Sapnap yelled when he was about 40 centimetres away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sap-" Dream tried to say something, but for some reason he couldn't? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? Where are my words?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something hit him almost knocking him off his feet, it was Sapnap. He was hugging Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, Sapnap, is it really you?" Dream hugs him back gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Dream, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>here," Sapnap takes a step back, and gulps, "Well- not exactly, but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits on the floor and shows Dream to join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place, is hell, living hell," Sapnap takes a deep breath, "I come here every night, everytime I fall asleep, It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everytime I have at least a smidge of hope, I come back here. I'm going insane in here Dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream listens to Sapnap then puts his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I'm here now, Don't worry. I don't know why i was brought here but maybe there's a reason?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap lies on his back staring at the never ending bright orange </span>
  <em>
    <span>sky? Ceiling? What is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream this place brings out the worst in me, I'm not myself here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't respond and just looks at Sapnap, feeling his pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Nick, he doesn't deserve this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why's it so bright? So </span>
  <em>
    <span>neon?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap doesn't reply for a while, "I don't know… When I first came here it was beutiful, just the grass, the sweet scent of flowers; but everytime I came back, it was different, progressively getting worse, until I was stuck in this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H, how long has it b, been this way…?" Dream gulps, he feels so bad for Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, it feels like an eternity, honestly." Sapnap sits up again and closes his eyes. "And some days, it's not only the place that changes-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W, what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes it's, me," His face drops in his hands, "One day I'll be fine, the next I'll act crazy, or extremely sad, or suicidal, or mental."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stares at Sapnap, his face buried in his hands, quietly sobbing, trying to be as quiet as he can, to not show everything at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place messes with my head, Clay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of his name coming from Sapnap isn't surprising, but the way he said it, is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick, please, it's okay, I'm here now, don't cry please. We can get through this together, there has to be a reason why I'm here. Maybe, to keep you safe from all of this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is what he wanted to say, all he wanted to do is reassure him that everything will be okay, but he couldn't, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hugged Sapnap's crying self. "It'll be okay, I promise Sap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap weakly lifts his head, his eyes swollen red from crying, his cheeks wet with tears, "H, how do you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighs, but doesn't reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I don't, but I'll do whatever's in my power to make sure it will be and make sure you're safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream, y, you know you're trapped here now, once you're here you can't get out." Sapnap winces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so, so sorry, this is all my fault," Sapnap whispers almost to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Sapnap, no. None of this is your fault, I'm clearly here for a reason. You're going through so much, you don't deserve this </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in my power to make you feel safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain in Dreams heart when he meets eyes with Sapnap, the hurt in his eyes, you can tell he's being sincere about this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's trying to read me, to see if I'm lying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he gives up, and lowers his head, he knows Dream is telling the truth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he want me to lie? Am I raising the stakes too high? Is it really as bad as he says…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream swallows with a pang of guilt. "Sapnap...I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looks up, "Why Dream?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain in Sapnaps voice hurts him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might cry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"For promising something you don't believe. For not understanding you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For not understanding how awful of a place this truly is…" Dream finishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap crawls closer to Dream and whispers in his ear, "No Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Sapnap leans his head on Dream's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the bestest friend Clay. I love you" Sapnap soon whispers after a long moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Nick, I love you too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The friend you need.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is there for Sapnap when he needs it. <br/>Sapnap tells Dream he's lonley in his Hell hole and Dream is there to sit with him and comfort him, to be the friend he needs in life and neon-land.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I love you too Nick, I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap and Dream sat there on the neon floor neither of them wanting to disturb the comforting silence between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nothing feels as good as having someone you could sit with and say nothing but still feel warm, just by their presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiles warmly, Sapnap's head on his shoulder, his breathing synchronized with Sapnap's. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This feels nice, his presence is warming. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dream?" Sapnap says killing the warm silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks…" Sapnap lifts his head off Dreams shoulder and faces him, "I should've said that sooner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For what? I've done nothing Sap."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap exhales, "For being here, I know you didn't come on purpose, you didn't even know this place existed, but being here and not being alone is the best feeling. Sometimes the loneliness is too much to deal with, the silence, no one to talk to, no one to feel, not a single soul to be with, even in silence."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Has no one else ever been here?" Dream asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't let people in, or at least not purposely," Sapnap replies, "No one's ever made it through the barriers, you're the first person to be here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm? That's really odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dream slightly tilts his head and lets Sapnap continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I, I've been keeping you out, I really have, I don't know how you got in," Sapnap looks down, "I didn't want you in here so you wouldn't get hurt; the shit this place brings out in me is </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiles weakly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap no matter what I'll love you, no matter how awful this place is and how awful it makes you, I'll love you. You mean alot to me, a lot more than you think. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry Sapnap, we're in this together now, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle breeze swooshes past them making Sapnaps hair move out of his face showing the tears rolling down his cheeks once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This place is so odd, it's like, a giant room, but it's not? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The neon orange sky, painful to look at, clashing with the green flooring. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a couple random bright blue </span>
  <em>
    <span>boxes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And a little yellow hut, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably Sap's 'house'. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Dream; thank you again." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream wipes the tears off his face, it was warm; </span>
  <em>
    <span>he feels so warm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough of the crying, I'm here now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What, what time is it in the real world? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He has no idea how long it's been, how long he's been here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When do we leave…?" A lump in his throat makes him practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>gag </span>
  </em>
  <span>the words out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just fall asleep, you have a chance of waking up in the real world," came a reply from a very distracted and sad Sapnap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about if I… don't?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a small sigh, "Lots of different things worse than this," Sapnap yawned, "You just have to hope you get out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drowsily Dream lay down on the green floor, using his arms as a pillow. He stared at the orange ceiling, praying he'll wake up looking at his plain non-neon white ceiling, in his covers, Patches by his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly Sapnap crawls over and lays his head on Dream's chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, someone's tired.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream got all soft. He felt Sapnap's breathing get slower as he falls asleep, his head still resting on Dream's chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is pretty nice, it's relaxing, it feels safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream's thoughts start filling his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could stay like this forever, something about his head on my chest, feeling him gently breathe, is so…soothing? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lays there lost in his thoughts, then Sapnap starts slowly fading out of this world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully he's back home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream smiles to himself reassuringly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he has to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place feels empty, the scorching orange sky eating Dream whole, the green ground feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> underneath him. Something is missing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>is missing. He starts to understand what Sapnap meant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Sometimes the loneliness is too much to deal with, the silence, no one to talk to, no one to feel, not a single soul to be with, even in silence."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does that mean Nick felt as warm as he did, when we were sitting in silence, when I touched his face, or when he lay his head on my chest? Did Sapnap feel as calm as he did? Not wanting the moment to ever end?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream starts drowsing off after losing himself in his thoughts for longer than he should've. His breathing slows, his eyesight goes pitch black, the voice in his head disappears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he wakes up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh no…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream has his eyes glued shut, afraid of where he'll be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His bed? The soft, bouncy mattress, his bedsheets, that smelled so much of home, Patches patiently waiting to be fed immediately after he wakes up. Or maybe, somewhere else? The forest he was in before? The tall pine trees looming over him, the grass, soft underneath him, the sky covered in clouds, dark, but pretty anyway. What if it was somewhere awful? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers Sapnaps words,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Lots of different things, worse than this." </span>
  </em>
  <span>What does that mean exactly? How much worse does it get? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Sapnap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream feels around the surroundings before opening his eyes, something soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm and soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He prays it's patches, or his pillow and not some wild animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly starts opening his eyes, fingers crossed it's his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI GUYS OMFG TYSM FOR 6HITS? IM SO THANKFUL TO ALL 6 OF YOUS &lt;3 <br/>I genuinely love yous so much ahh.<br/>Also this chapter kinda has a lil unintentional DreamNap in it :D Always good right?<br/>Sorry if theres lots of mistakes its 3am :(!<br/>Have a good day I love you &lt;3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The real world becomes too much for Dream to handle, its even worse then the dream world. George is acting weird, Sapnap seems distracted. Whats going on?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major cuss warning for this chapter Bbs &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eye sight's a little blurry from just waking up, he rubs his eyes and focuses in, on… </span>
  <em>
    <span>his room!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank God I'm awake!" Dream lets out a long sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the sun was just rising, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dawn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dream smiles, gets up and walks over to his window; quietly trying not to wake Patches; to stare at the sunrise for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Patches?" he calls for her, but she didn't come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleepy head, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees slightly rustling in the warm Florida air, not wind, just air. It was a really pretty day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared out the window for a while longer, then goes to get Patches off his bed, "Baby c'mon time to eat breakfast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patches immediately jumped off the bed and strolled over to the kitchen like the little diva she is. Dream smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm glad I have you Patches</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it would be pretty lonely without you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following Patches, Dream also went to the kitchen and fed her like he promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, I'm not hungry to be honest. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream's phone buzzed and he got distracted, he got a text from Sapnap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Dream, can you get on discord me and Gogy are waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurriedly, dropping breakfast and coffee, Dream went over to his computer and started it up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what it is, we didn't plan anything today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream opened up discord and joined the channel Sapnap and George were in, waiting for him; apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" He said once he joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DREAM! HI!" Sapnap sounded happy, very different than in his Dreams; where he was sad, and crying over everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty cute too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream laughed at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dreeeeaaaam," George also greeted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Yes, yes hello, what is up guys?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, honestly? Nothing, we just wanted to talk, no videos, no streams, just buds with buds," Sapnap replied, he sounded like he was hiding something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why couldn't we call normally?" Dream asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gogy was already in this voice chat so-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… what are we gonna talk about?" Dream asks, fiddling with a pen he found on his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Good question," George agrees with Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going on a walk with my mom, and I need ideas on where to go," Sapnap started the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Dream think about Sapnap's question for a while before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's, that's what I got my computer turned on for-" Dream said sarcastically, the pen he was fiddling with falling to the floor. Dream sighed, not bothered picking it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzzing of his computer, the silence in the call, no one wanted to say anything, or reply to Sapnap's question. Dream stared at the pen on the floor, not having enough energy in his muscles to lean down and pick it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Anyone got ideas?" Sapnap got impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe the forest?" George says hoping to stop him from asking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the dream from last night came back into Dream's thoughts. He wondered if it were real, if him and Sapnap shared the dream; or if his head just imagined Sapnap, he didn't know which option he liked better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly Sapnap got nervous; </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable, maybe? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no! Anything but the forest really," Sapnap sounded very ancy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pen on Dreams floor was distracting, he stared at it, wondering whether to bring up the dream or keep quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without giving it anymore thought he blurted it out, "That reminds me of a dream I had yesterday…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one said anything but Sapnap's breathing got slower, quieter? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He probably moved his head away from the mic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What dream, huh?" George sounded curious, "Was I there." He giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream thought about what to say next, he didn't exactly want to get himself into the situation. He fiddled his thumbs, kind of distracted, his thoughts flooding his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, what did I just do. I shouldn't have said anything. Now I have to explain or they'll think I'm crazy. Oh my God Sapnap if you know what I mean please help me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started sweating, not only of heat, but nerves, and his breathing got faster, and louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream? Sapnap?" George sounded worried, still waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But none came, Sapnap nor Dream didn't say anything, still leaving George hanging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to say something… George is getting worried. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Dream didn't even come up with how to start, "It started in this forest, I was laying on the grass, it felt nice. The moon was covered by the clouds, making it very dark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Sapnap both listened to Dream's story, not making a single noise, making sure not to disturb him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he carried on, "But when I tried to get up, like stand? I was pushed down, by </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like magic. So I decided to just fall back asleep on the ground, hoping to wake back up…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was clearly taking this in, he hasn't said a single thing, usually he jokes about things like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was about to continue describing what happened in the dream when Sapnap did it for him, "Then he woke up, but not in his bed, in this world, like hell, but… not? I was there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet gasp came from George, but still he stayed silent, and now, so did Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I explained to him what the place was, honestly I had a breakdown. I told him how I've been trapped there, it's like a second dimension, in my dreams. And how I've been alone for as long as I know, I never let anyone in. He tried to comfort me, but I didn't believe him." He continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap took a deep breath and finished what was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>story, "Then we both fell asleep, I was lying on top of Dream," he giggled, "And we both woke up in the real world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sapnap finished there was an awful silence between them; </span>
  <em>
    <span>how is anyone meant to reply to that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George let out a sigh of defeat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he spoke up, finally, "D, did you two share the dream?" George's voice sounded very shaky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream opened his phone and sent George a message on snapchat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>George :( You okay? You sound so sad what's going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah we did apparently, I didn't know if we really did, but apparently it's true," Dream replies to make sure the silence didn't come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his phone buzzed: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goog sent you a message. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream got nervous, he didn't want to reply, but he knew he was the one that said something first, so he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed the notification, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I guess, I'm slightly disappointed though. I'm fine though Clay, thanks for worrying &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he doesn't text like this, at least not with me, he's usually open, in his own way at least. Or cheerful, or nervous. Why won't he tell me what's wrong, I know something is up…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice chat became quiet, exactly what Dream didn't want, he just texted George back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>George, please… why're you disappointed? What's going on? Please, please tell me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't want to sound desperate but he was, why was he so desperate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That, that world, I don't want to go back, but I have to, I have no choice," Sapnap said after a very, very long moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W, what's so bad about it other then loneliness… you have Dream there now?" George replied, he was clueless, Sapnap only told him what he wanted him to hear, not everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed about to get up and make some coffee when another text came in from George, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream, I'll tell you soon, I promise, I'm not ready for that yet. There's so much you need to hear, so much I need to tell you, but I can't, not now, not yet. I promise It'll all make sense soon okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to get nervous, he was sweating, the Floridian sun just making it worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>George please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>His thoughts, they're back again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel so guilty, I'm, I'm never like this, George you've officially fucked me up, congratulations idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew it wasn't George's fault, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream cut the crap, he's innocent, don't blame your… </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Best friend…." He spat the words out, they were bitter on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beep came from his headphones and he looked at the voice channel, it was just him and Sapnap. "Yo Sap, we'll talk later okay? I need a coffee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Sapanap sounded distracted, he just left without saying bye or anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck happened, George won't tell me anything, Sapnap seems pissed. Fucking hell I did something fucked up…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replied to George's text, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine George, but tell me soon please, I'm really worried about you, please I'm begging you okay? Want to call later?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving it at that Dream made a coffee and slowly crawled back into bed trying to cut the world out. He doesn't want to deal with this anymore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this bullshit. I feel like I'm in high school again, trying to get my crush to notice me or something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He winced, he didn't like the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush </span>
  </em>
  <span>to describe George. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Dream fuck you, don't even- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> My best friend, best friend, b, best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George left him on read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll take that as a yes, I'll call him at night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought of talking to George one on one made Dream feel good inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Usually it's us with Sapnap, sometimes it's good catching up with friends one on one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the dream came back, for no reason, he got worried about Sapnap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he doesn't want to go back, I don't want him to go back, but he will, he has to, it's his fate, but mine too? I have to go back as well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to much, to many, all of this is just- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sapnap texted him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coincidence? Probably not, too hard to tell at this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the text, it read,</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLO CUTIES? THANKS FOR READING. 30 HITS??? 4 KUDOS?? YALL R SO SEXY I LOVE YOUS SO MUCH TQTQTQ. Now your hand in marrige?</p><p>Do you guys want a couple? Dnf or Dreamnap? Maybe both of them turning on Dream and Snf? x3? What do yous want to see? Maybe sticking to the main story? I don't know I was thinking about couples but I want you babys to give me your opion :3</p><p>Now enjoy the rest of your day Bbs &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmares...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream falls asleep again and has another dream... nightmare? While his phone is beign bombarded with texts from someone...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small tw for this one cuties &lt;3</p><p>Its mainly words that brign people down yk!...?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>It read,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamy :(? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to sound so blunt, I was concentrating on something. Please don't be mad :(. You'll understand soon, okay? I'll show you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a small sigh of relief that Sapnap wasn't mad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's busy, I wonder what he's doing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replied to Sapnap's text, Okay! Thanks for explaining Nick I was worried you were mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comfy bed underneath Dream was cold, it felt nice, really nice. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to lay there, the silence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was just him and Patches. He scratched her little head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do today? It's only morning and I already feel like going to sleep to drown out planet Earth. I can feel this'll be a shitty day already. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth from outside made it hard to breathe if too much of it got inside, luckily the ac worked; making Dream's room pretty cool, not too cold, not too hot, just the right temperature to feel cozy in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Dream saw something move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A shadow? A ghost? What was it that just moved?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed to himself quietly, but not because something was funny, because he was scared, scared of the shadow in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once, twice…five times</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing, there was nothing in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so fucking weird!? Am I actually going crazy? Already?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed dramatically. He took his covers and threw them over his head, slightly scaring Patches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone that was lying on his drawer started buzzing with messages and wouldn't stop, not one buzz, not two, not three, but what felt like a million, maybe even </span>
  <em>
    <span>a billion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bro fuck up. PLEASE. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head trying to block out the annoying, anxiety-giving noise of his phone notifications. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHEN WILL IT STOP?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The noise kept going for about a minute longer until the person gave over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck needed him that much? What was so important? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He contemplated going to get his phone, but he couldn't be bothered, something about his bed kept him in it, so warm, so cozy, so soft. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I ain't moving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stupid phone started going off again, this time with calls, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not one, not two...seven… the person called seven times in a row. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream didn't even know if it was one person texting him or multiple people. Whoever it was must think he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead, or been kidnapped because he won't respond to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly his vision started going blurry, until it completely blacked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up again, but sadly not in his bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK! Another dream. This'll be good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't a vibrant orange sky, or scorching green floor. It was, it was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream could smell soft cinnamon in the air, and fresh oranges, all he could hear was the quiet crackling of a fire and the creaking of… something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though this place seemed unknown, it also seemed warm, like not because of the quiet fire, but because of the energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate dreams, I fucking hate dreams, you'd think I like them for a name like Dream but I dont, they scare me, no matter how cozy this place seems, something bad's bound to happened sooner or later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream finally opened his eyes after procrastinating and listening to the fire crackle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in a small cottage, nothing odd about it, just a little cottage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rug underneath him felt strangely… familiar? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where actually am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly everything made sense, the room, the cottage, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oranges, cinnamon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everything made sense. Dream took a 360 look at the room without getting up in case he gets pushed down like last time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This room- so, so familiar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh Clay!" Dream heard a voice, a friendly voice, an old voice, a recognizable voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G, grandma!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, hello Clay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked around for her, but there was no one, no silhouette, no person, no grann. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got slightly anxious, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was his head messing with him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G, Grann, aren't you d,dead…?" Wearily he manoeuvred the words as much as possible to not sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clay~" Grandma started talking, but never finished, instead the room went dark, the fire was the only thing that lit it up. In panic Dream looked around, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck, what the fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He started shaking, he was scared, he couldn't deny that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice came, this time harsh, raspy and deep, "Clay sweetie, this is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>nightmares." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped breathing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nightmares!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why can't he just have a normal dream, why does everything go wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W, who the actual fuck are you?" He swallows the lump in his throat and tries to act brave even though he was terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again he looked around, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, Eyes? Shadows? Silhouettes? Comfort? He wasn't sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clay, I'm your grandma…" The croaky, harsh voice came again. Dream shivered, this was one hundred percent not his grandma; his kind, caring grandmother who died years back in an accident he survived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N, no you're not!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A barely visible shadow came from the direction of the fire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a shadow, a shadow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can't do any harm right? Shadows can only stay where there's light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Clay… you shouldn't be here, you should've died in that crash all those years ago, and not me; you didn't save me, you didn't help. You ran away, like the wuss you are; </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's all your fault."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may be a wuss, but my fate wasn't to die in that fucking car crash. I'm alive, your not, your just some fucking shadow living in my nightmares or some bullshit like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shadow got bigger, even though the fire started to die, Dream's breathing quickened, he was undeniably terrified, but he won't let it show. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No wonder your dad never liked you, your so fucking disappointing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what the voice was trying to do, or prove. Whatever it was; he won't let it get to him, not now, not like this, he can overthink later, right now he needs to be brave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lights flicked on and off, the fire completely dead, the shadow still there haunting him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Horrifying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Absolutely horrifying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I fucking hate this. Please, I want to wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, the room went red; the lights went </span>
  <em>
    <span>BRIGHT red. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream threw his head in his hands hoping if he doesn't look for long enough he'll just wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He lifted his head and was still in the bright red room. Tears started flowing down Dream's cheeks, for no reason, they just did, he couldn't stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The now, red silhouette un-plastered itself from the wall and started rapidly making its way across the tiny cottage floor. Dream didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't budge; he just sobbed silently as the creature came right up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly he accepted his fate, as the silhouette demon slashed one of its giant claws at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Disappointment, disappointment, disappointment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The claw slashed at him again, he just took it, Dream passed out in the dream world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up in his bed again, tears rolling down his face, the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disappointment, disappointment, disappointment, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ringing in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really a disappointment? No… I'm not, everyone's put on Earth for a reason, their own reason, not to impress someone. If he's not tryna impress, he can't disappoint. End of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then… Why did he feel so shallow? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sat up in his bed, the room was now too hot for Dream, crying got him worked up, making him extremely warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's phone rang, </span>
  <em>
    <span>AGAIN. Okay, honestly, who the fuck is that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he almost got the strength in his muscles to get the phone of the dresser, he didn't. He wanted to shut the world out and be left with his thoughts for as long as he possibly could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually… now that I think about it, why was I pulled into a different dream… nightmare. I thought I was meant to be trapped in The neon land..? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question floated about his head for a while; he thought about it, long and hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe because Sapnap's awake? Isn't it his world or something? That's genuinely very reasonable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream settled with that as an answer for now, he didn't want to over think anything right now, he'd rather keep that as an answer until he truly knows why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By tapping on the bed Dream signalled to Patches that she could hop onto the bed, he cradled her little body, stroking her while thinking about the nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It meant something right…? It had to? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stopped petting Patches for a split second making her mad because of the lack of attention so she got up and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone, the goddamn phone, went off again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn't normal, I never get that many texts in that short of time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream finally had enough strength to go and grab the phone off the stupid dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had over five hundred unread messages from both Sapnap and George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck happened… Did I do something? He opened the texts to see what the spam was about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER?????<br/>Ayy! Longer chapter :3<br/>I'm sorry Sapnap and Gogy arnet really in this chapter:((( I tried though qwp? Hopefully yous enojyed it. Tq for reading uwu.</p><p>AND OMG THANKS FOR 40HITS YALL R THE MOST PRECIOUS THINGS ILY ALL SO MUCH FULL HOMO &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Monster...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream can't stop thinking about his nightmare, the voice ringing in his head, pissing him off. He really was a monster... What will he do?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tiny blood warning babies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>He opened the texts to see what the spam was about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream only had a couple texts from Sapnap, most were from George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he first opened his and Sapnaps conversation, looking at what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream, Dream, can I call you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He kept scrolling through the texts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. Clay? I want to show you what I'm working on like I said before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! I could've found out why he was so distracted," Dream half-mumbled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamy~? Are you busy? I hope you're okay :(. Call me when you can, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the spam was actually coming from George, Sapnap only sent him four texts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly Dream opened his chat with George, most of the spam was just him repeatedly saying Dream and Clay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But some of the texts were actually worth reading, he scrolled a little bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clay? I have something important to say, are you free? You said before you wanted to call?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm? I wonder what he wanted to say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream thought, still scrolling through the five hundred texts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you fall asleep? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry for being annoying, I'm just worried.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream? Please? I really need to talk to you. :(</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay~? Call me when you're awake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or back…? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck did he need from me that was this important?" Dream stopped scrolling through the texts and put his phone down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The time was currently 5:30pm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I slept for like 6hours- No wonder they were worried, that nightmare was so short though… how could time pass that fast?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was confused, it felt like he'd slept about 20minutes. But nevermind it is what it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His phone started ringing, apparently Sapnap saw that he read the texts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Completely ignoring his phone Dream walked into the kitchen, making himself another coffee. Patches was rubbing her head against his leg which made him smile a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream poured water into the tea kettle and it started boiling, the sound of the kettle was awful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So loud- </span>
  </em>
  <span>he winced, his thoughts got clouded by his nightmare again, all foggy, just like the steam coming out of the kettle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Disappointment, disappointment, disappointment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words still rang in his head, the croaky, rough voice made him shiver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who was that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream stared out the window, distracted. He didn't notice the water was done boiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cold tears started pouring down his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I, I'm not a disappointment, I'm not a disappointment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he repeatedly said in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I, I'm not a d, disappointment…" The words fell out of his mouth, but he didn't believe them. The voice was stronger, louder. It had a greater impact on Dream then he could ever have on himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Its so fucking hot in here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tears kept rolling down his face as he repeated in his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not a disappointment, I"m not a disappointment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen was very cold, actually, the AC was going, but he was still hot, he got worked up from crying so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, this is so shitty. You know what fuck this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream got up, giving up on the idea of coffee and quickly stormed into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, a crying mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so fucked, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he quickly tried to wipe the tears off his face, but he couldn't, the tears kept flowing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's all my fucking dad's fault, he left me and my family all those years ago, the last thing I ever heard from my own father was that I should never have been born. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream stared at the mirror; grabbing the sides of the sink; pissed, at himself, at his dad, at the voice in his head. At </span>
  <em>
    <span>life. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he lost the rest of his cool, he clenched his fist and rammed it into the mirror, it broke on impact. There was glass everywhere, Dream's fist was bleeding, but that's the last thing he cared about right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly, he stood there, breathing harshly, his fist bleeding. The silence was terrifying, it gave him a second to think, think about what the fuck he just did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed down his face, he looked down at his fist, it was drenched in blood, some shards of glass rammed into it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a fucking monster. What the fuck did I just do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on the shower and set the temperature level to the coldest setting, and got in. Fully clothed, into the freezing shower; </span>
  <em>
    <span>as punishment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wincing, Dream sat there the freezing water pattering on the back of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he could think about was the fact he was so brutal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I do that because I thought it was my dad? Or maybe I just needed to hit something, someone, but no one was around. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stared at the glass all over the bathroom floor, then down at his still bleeding fist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got pretty adjusted to the freezing water, it was pretty relaxing now. After the bleeding died down, Dream started pulling the glass out of his flesh, causing him to bleed again. He sighed. "I've fucked up, with everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm literally a monster…" The glass all over the floor was teasing him, that poor mirror didn't do shit wrong, now he has to tidy it up. While every little shard had his reflection in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swooshed his soaking, dirty blonde hair. He sat there, in silence, for a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time, debatably </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this, fuck this so much. I could've got something done today, but no. Instead I fucking slept smashed a mirror and sat in the freezing shower for an hour.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, "I should really reply to Sapnap and George; and call them." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he got up, just now realising how cold the water was, Dream shivered. Finally wiping the tears off his face. He calmed down luckily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he got a towel and walked out of the bathroom; trying to not look into any of the shards on the floor; like nothing happened. He didn't smash a window, he didn't cry, he didn't almost freeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't have a breakdown.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream washed up the blood from his hand and wrapped it up, the wounds were really bad so he couldn't just put plasters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to regret the later</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he realised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silently he walked back into his bedroom and opened up his phone, luckily he only had two missed calls from Nick and one from George. He promised George he'd call him, but not now, it's only 6:30pm, he should still be awake knowing his stupid sleep schedule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll call him at 9, if he really needs to say something he will be awake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Secretly he hoped his friend would be awake, so he could talk to him, that's all he needed right now, a chat with George. But no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>First Sapnap, then I eat, prep some stuff, and THEN I can wring him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream opened his call log and Rang Sapnap, hoping he'd pick up the phone. And of course, he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little lazy D: I'm sorry I tried, schools very overwhelming tho :(<br/>Guys, thank you, sososososo much for 46 hits, I never thought I'd make it this far :D<br/>I love all of yous alot, I genuinely mean this. Thank you so much!! Have a really good night/day pumpkins &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A song?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap wrote Dream a song, why? What is Dream about to find out? Does this song have meaning to anything?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"OMG DREAMY!!" Sapnap yelled enthusiastically when he picked up the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Nick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quietly winced, the scars all over his hand hurt, alot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bro that was such a bad idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay Clay…?" Sapnap asked when he heard Dream wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Dream gulped, he didn't want Sapnap to know he punched a mirror, or that he hurt himself. He'd go all mom on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you video call me please? I need to show you what I was doing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay?" Dream said then hung up the call and video called Nick instead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm actually so curious now… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap picked up the call, his face extremely close to the camera, it made Dream giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Personal space Nick," Dream said, still giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a kiss Dreamy," Sapnap just put his face closer to the camera, he was practically touching the screen with his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream rolled his eyes, then flipped his hair over his face, trying not to blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, back off stupid…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap backed away from the camera, pretending to be sad. Dream rolled his eyes at him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," he said, trying to be convincingly sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream flipped his dirty blonde hair again, accidentally using his band-aided hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck-. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hoped Sapnap didn't see, but he did, Sapnap was staring at him wide eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clay, what the fuck did you do… did you break your arm?" Sapnap said, he went from sounding fake-sad to sounding genuinely worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a long story, but I didn't break it, okay?" Dream tried to sound convincing, "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt or anything!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it did, it really hurt, he could hardly feel his arm, it was numb from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clay. Please, don't lie, we've known each other too long for you to hide stuff from me. Now tell me what you did," Sapnap insisted, he sounded so sympathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream exhaled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine Nick, you win this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uhh-" he stuttered, "I, I punched the mirror in my bathroom…out of anger." He hoped Sapnap didn't think he was mental.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… is it bad? That sounds extremely painful…" Sapnap sounded so worried, it warmed Dream a lot, that someone cared about him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it hurts like shit, but I'll be fine, honestly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You one hundred percent sure? Are you going to go to the hospital?" Sapnap kept being worried even after Dream's </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt </span>
  </em>
  <span>at reassurance. "I really think you should go to a hospital, or at least get that shit checked out by </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nick, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'll be fine, my own idiotic act led me to this, I promise It'll heal in a few days," Dream said softly, he loved Nick, he loved that he worried about him so much, but he really didn't have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gave a quiet sigh of relief, making Dream smile; his best friend made him so happy just by existing, no one else other than George could make him feel like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in peaceful, relaxing silence, enjoying each other's presence, but Dream got ancy, he wanted to know what Sapnap was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…" he broke the silence with a whisper, "What, what were you doing, that made you so distracted?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Sapnap picked something up and it made a loud bang, he winced, "I was writing a... song."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's eyes widened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a song? Sapnap, knows how to write songs? Wow, that's impressive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap made an uncomfortable noise, then coughed, to bring Dream out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, that's fucking impressive Sap-" Dream said, genuinely impressed, "I'm proud of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the background of the call you could hear a guitar quietly making noise; Sapnap must be trying to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to play… sing; it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick took an extremely deep breath, and never exhaled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he okay!? Uhm, I should say something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NICK?" Was the only thing that came out of Dream's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap held his breath for a while longer then exhaled, gasping for air, "Did I tell you who it's about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No?" Dream said curiously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm? I wonder? Who? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew it was probably some random girl he met in the café or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the unexpected answer that came from Nick made Dream question if he heard it right, "You."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordless, Dream sat there, inhaling and exhaling really loudly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me? Nick, no, what? No way did you write a song about me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously Clay, you," Sapnap said as if he read Dream's thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I; I'm…" Dream was confused, he didn't expect that answer, somewhere in him he hoped that was the answer, but he didn't expect it, "Why…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's probably some diss track or something, no need to get my hopes up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he did, he got his hopes up as high as they go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Dream; maybe because- I have no idea, you'll have to hear it first. I've had this idea for a while, but I never had the courage to write it." Sapnap said really quickly all in one breath, hoping Dream missed some of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, he's serious about this? He literally wrote me a serious song…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm all ears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To that; Sapnap didn't reply, instead he gently started plucking the strings of the guitar, playing a very soft, slow melody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft sound of the guitar was enough to get Dream a little emotional, it was so soothing, it felt like he was flying up to Heaven, the clouds soft like cotton candy. He closed his eyes and cancelled out everything except for Sapnap's guitar and soft breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it stopped; the gentle strumming of the guitar stopped, leaving behind a bitter silence; Dream missed it, he missed the sound of the guitar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to say something, beg for Sapnap to continue playing; but Sapnap did it himself, he started strumming the guitar at a slightly faster pace, but not by much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then finally, Sapnap took a deep breath and sang the first line, "I know; It's selfish…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gasped, Nick sounded so, so… different? His usually relaxing, deep, monotone voice was now; slightly higher pitched, not enough to notice by anyone but Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued, "I want you to myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream listened, in shock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait he said for ME? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't believe his ears, but didn't say a word, wanting Sapnap to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's foolish," Sapnap tried his best to sound confident and not let his voice get shaky "I shouldn't feel this way for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You probably think I'm crazy," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is… is this a confession? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream bit his lip, he didn't know what to think; Sapnap was his best friend, he never thought about him in any other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But who wouldn't be; for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm tears start welling up in Dream's eyes, Sapnap; his best friend; sounds so sincere about this; </span>
  <em>
    <span>This doesn't fit into my head…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's really funny," Sapnap's voice cracks a little, "I've known you for so long…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could this happen? You make me feel so los-t" He stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Is he regretting his decision?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream sighed, but not because he was disappointed or upset; he felt guilty; guilty he made his friend feel the way he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap stopped singing and started playing on the guitar a lot faster than before; Dream listened to him play, just trying to settle his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears that we're welling up in his eyes finally started making their way down his face, onto his cheeks and lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, okay?" Sapnap kept up the faster strumming and started singing again, "You shouldn't make me feel this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more he sang the more you could hear the fear in his voice; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick, you shouldn't be sorry- you can't control what you feel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you do; your eyes, your smile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S, stop, you're- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream forgot he had his camera on, but he didn't care anymore it was too late anyway, the warm salty tears already started flowing; his eyes already puffy from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fucked up by you; </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's always you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sounded less and less like he was singing, Dream looked at the phone screen; Sapnap's camera was mainly pointed at his guitar but he could see the bottom of his face, Dream could see the tears welling on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always on my mind…" he inhaled, and then exhaled extremely loudly, "Clay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's muscles tensed up; the tears still flowing no matter how much he wiped them off; this was it, this was the end of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Sapnap… why? There're so many gorgeous girls out there, but you choose me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," It sounded like Sapnap was done, it sounded like the last line of the song, but apparently not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fucking fell in love with my best friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guitar kept going, but no more words came out of Sapnap's mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that the end? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream let out a very shaky groan, he didn't know why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's; there's more but I don't want to have to put you through that," Sapnap wiped his tears off his face and threw the guitar onto his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing came out of Dream's mouth, no words, no noises, nothing. It was just shock and guilt. The tears making his whole face sting; he just stared at Sapnap through the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Nicks voice was full of sadness and pain. Dream could</span>
  <em>
    <span> hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friend's pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick! This isn't your fault; I should've noticed something sooner, you shouldn't even be sorry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is what Dream wanted to yell at him, make him feel okay; that it's normal to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D, did you like it?" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello Babies :(<br/>It took me forever to write this one because Im horrible at writing music :(<br/>Thanks for beign patient with me :D<br/>I love yall so much honestly &lt;3</p><p>Oh and btw, I'll go back to the general plotline soon I promise; but this song has alot of meaning later on especially so remember it &gt;:D</p><p>All lyrics by me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dark?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A simple love song, a simple confession. But so much meaning and feelings. Why all of a sudden did Dream's vision go dark?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG GUYS IM SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG IDK WHY, SCHOOLS BEIGN A D-CK<br/>Small cw! (Choking :D)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"D, did you like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nick, I-" Dream couldn't get the words out no matter how hard he tried, it was like he was suffocating, he was gasping for air but none was coming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he being dramatic? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream started coughing hard, he needed water, anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and ran to the kitchen ignoring Sapnap's worried voice coming from his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still coughing he turned the sink on and shoved his face under it; the tap water was safe to drink; and even if it wasn't that was the last thing he cared about in that moment and time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnaps voice could still be heard from the other room, loud and clear; extremely worried. Dream forgot about it and it made him jump, Sapnap's voice ringing through his hose, extremely loud, like a siren he couldn't stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream kept his face under the sink for a while longer then took it out; he was drenched, his hair, his face, his shirt, but at least his throat was okay, he could breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn I really thought I was going to pass out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DREAM?? DREAM!! CLAY ARE YOU OKAY?" Sapnaps words finally started to make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying not to choke again, he walked back into his room and took a deep breath, "Yeah, sorry about that Nick." Dream was hoping to avoid any questions about the song, he liked it; he really did, but it was too much to process all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if the song made you uncomfortable, I didn't realise how big of a mistake it was to show you it…" The pang of guilt in Sapnap's voice was really noticeable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't do anything wrong…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's…" Dream took a deep breath making sure he one hundred percent won't choke again, "Nick. It's okay, you're okay. I'm not uncomfortable, just confused, it's too much for me to take in at once; why would you like me? Out of everyone and anyone, it doesn't fit into my head. I can't control your romantic feelings, I never can and never will, it's not your fault you like me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap exhaled; </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief? Sadness? Both? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream couldn't tell, whatever it was it didn't sound like a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And; I loved your song, and your voice, and your guitar playing, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it," He added honestly; </span>
  <em>
    <span>that song was literally the nicest thing anyones ever done for me, ever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clay; thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For what? Why are you thanking me Nick? I only said what was true. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream didn't understand what he was thanking him for; but whatever it was it warmed his heart a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what you're thinking; for what?" Sapnap read Dream's mind again, "For being such a good person; you're wondering how I fell for you, but maybe you should figure out yourself? It's not as hard as you think it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myself… Myself… Myself? How, how am I meant to figure this out myself when I can hardly figure my own feelings out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh and- can you try to forget about this? For now?" Nick is asking something impossible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words of the song were already ringing in Dream's mind, it was already taking over his whole body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You, it's always you. Always on my mind; Clay. I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was used to it, used to the three words coming out of Sapnap's mouth; it was one hundred percent normal, then why is that all Dream can think about? Was it the way it fell so lightly out of his soft lips; or the way it felt so true. Maybe because he now knew what it truly meant; how Sapnap truly meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy breathing coming from Dream's phone made him feel very relaxed. He closed his eyes, Sapnap's heavy breathing cancelled out everything else. The sound of the cars driving past his house, the silent rush of the Floridian air, the squeaking of newborn birds waiting to be fed. Just him and Sapnap's soothing breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there; enjoying each other's presence; ignoring everything that happened in the past hour. Dream almost completely forgot about the song after a long time of sitting in silence with Nick. It was still there though, the quiet tune and Sapnaps calming voice, not loud enough to distract him or disturb his empty headspace, but enough to be remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly out of the blue; Dream's phone rang, making him wince. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So loud; so fucking loud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grunted and looked at the screen, hardly lifting his head. The bright name on his screen;</span>
  <em>
    <span> George. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't grab his phone, he didn't feel like hanging up with Sapnap yet; he was enjoying the silence. Dream just let the phone ring for a while longer until George gave up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief exited Dream's lips; not enough to distract Sapnap though; he was just sitting on the floor with his head facing the roof and his back leaned against the wall, his camera mainly facing his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked up at the clock on his wall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>7pm. It's actually pretty early, I said I'd call him at 9 and that's what I'm going to do, he better stay up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard a loud thud come from his phone and he saw that Sapnap fell asleep and crashed to his side. Dream giggled a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he's okay-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside it was dark; darker than usual at least; at 7pm in Florida it was usually only sun-down or not even, today the sky was pitch black. Dream stared out the window from where he was sitting on the floor; listening to Sapnap's quiet snoring; it made him smile a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked himself and his phone off the floor and sat on his bed criss crossed; still not hanging up because, why should he. In a hushed voice Dream called patches over, and set his phone on the empty space beside him on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven't got anything done today; at all. I feel so unproductive. I was going to go eat now; or do something, anything. But nevermind I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was thinking of things to do, anything that would keep him awake because the last thing he wanted to do is sleep for the third time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's called being  unproductive on another level.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly his phone buzzed making him flinch. He looked at the screen where Sapnap was sleeping on the floor bent over in a really unhealthy way; and he checked who messaged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally a distraction," Dream said in a hushed voice to not wake up Sapnap. He grabbed the phone and opened George's message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream? Are you busy or are you ignoring me? I'm sorry if I did something, okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was confused, why did George think he was mad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replied to George, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No Georgie, I was/am doing something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George replied in less than 10 seconds, eager? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? What are you up too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was quietly snoring in the background, Dream smiled at the noise. He didn't want to tell George that he was on call with Sapnap; not because he didn't like George, but because he wanted to call George later and what if he asks to be added to the call?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stuff- Don't worry about it I'm calling you in an hour. Idc if you want too or not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn't reply for a really long time, or what seemed like a really long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do &lt;/3 Jesus, Dream don't assume stuff. Also why not now? What keeps you so busy that you can't call your boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream rolled his eyes and giggled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omg the idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He blushed a little, they joke like this alot; it doesn't fluster him as much as it used to, but George, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh with him it's all-a-okay until I turn on him and start playing along; he turns into a tomato.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So obviously Dream started playing along, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww I'm sorry babe you jealous? Jealous I have other things to do then just spend time with you and your needy ass :(?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George read the message, but didn't respond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And another one to Clay! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He laughed at himself quietly still cautious of a sleepy Nick on call with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snuggling into bed a little more, Dream clicked off George's and his messages and turned on facetime screen too just look at and appreciate Sapnap sleeping, it made him smile; his soft snores, his cute face, his song still ringing through Dream's head; the song! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you; I fuckin' fell in love with my best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Dream's vision went pitch black; Sapnap's song was ringing in his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the sound of Sapnap's voice there was another nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirens?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A voice?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gunshots?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Birds?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All the noises left, it was just him and the never ending darkness. Dream tried to yell, scream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone? Anyone at all?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic took over his whole body as his breathing started to stop, he was going to pass out, to die, to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Air? A familiar voice? A familiar smell? A familiar… place? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream opened his eyes and in front of him was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to get the words out but they didn't come out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>HELP? </span>
  </em>
  <span>All Dream could hear was his own thoughts, words wouldn't come out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap started coming closer to Dream, he couldn't move; </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It felt like a Dream, but Dream wasn't asleep, he just blacked out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is this happening? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Dream realised where he was...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>neon, dream-land?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With who? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The one and only Sapnap…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was now almost touching Dream's face with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What, what does this mean? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS I LOVE YOU THANKS SO MUCH FOR 7KUDOS AND 65HITS!!!!! </p><p>Bbys ill try make the next one a double chapter :3</p><p>Also sorry for so much sapwastaken and getting off track :'( this might make more sence later :D? Also I might make Sapnottaken cannon in this au 😳 So sorry if yall dont like that :( If not then ill just do dnf and swt :) and no cannon story ships if that makes yall happy <br/>MWUAH LOVE YOUS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream gets yelled at by Sapnap. Why? Why does Sapnao confess and then say he hates Dream?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW! Extremely and I mean EXTREMELY soft lust.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What, what does this mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm in Sapnap's second dimension… He's here with me. I can only come here when he's asleep… and he is, but I also have to be asleep?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was trying to process what was going on, was this a bad omen? Or was he just being a part of sapnaps dream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Dream was thinking, he didn't notice Sapnap's hand clenching his Jawline and the other one tightly wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn't mind this, he didn't care, it was all a hallucination anyway, so why should he care?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breath on breath they stood there staring into eachothers eyes, Sapnap's gaze looked fierce but romantic, it made Dream dizzy, he could get lost in those eyes for a million years, and probably wouldn't want to find the way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, Sapnap pulled Dream as close as he could and pressed his lips on his. Dream starts to panic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this feels so real, why does it feel so real? Are dreams meant to feel this real? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Sapnap lifted his lips off of Dream's and stood there breathing heavily into his mouth. Dream didn't know how to feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That kiss, it felt so real, it made me fuzzy. Did I… like it? Or am I imagining that too? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The taste of Sapnap was still fresh on his lips, it was a good taste though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I feel so erratic? I don't like him, why would a kiss from my best friend make me feel so… good?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap took a small step back, but still held onto Dream's waist looking up at him, lust in his fierce eyes; suddenly Dream's head started spinning, the song played again, like a siren, an echo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Colours, bright; too bright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>And soon, Dream was back, back sitting on his bed; like nothing happened, but it did. He could still feel Sapnap's warm breath on his lips, the feeling of them on his own. Dream shivered. </span><em><span>Holy</span></em> <em><span>FUCK- why was that so hot, why was Nick so hot. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair, then slapped himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You fucking fool, what is wrong with you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the still sleeping Sapnap on his phone screen, who was in a slightly different position on the floor, but it's normal for someone who's asleep to move around, so it didn't mean anything specifically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he saw he had a Snapchat notification and realized it was a reply from George, so he opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry pumpkin, did it come off like that? I didn't mean it, honestly. Maybe a guy just wants to talk to his boyfriend :(? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream laughed at the message, still playing boyfriend I see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkin; ew that's fucking gross. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream fake gagged and laughed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw come on baby boy, I'll call you soon ;) Promise okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream replied to George's stupid message and heard Sapnap stir in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream closed his conversation with George, and opened the facetime screen again. Sapnap was sitting upright, leaning on the wall again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is he awake? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft sound came from him, a yawn, most likely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, he's awake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream placed a finger on his lips, remembering the touch of Sapnap's; missing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Missing… it? No way, I don't!... Do I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed it, no matter how hard he told himself he didn't; </span>
  <em>
    <span>he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream…?" A low sound came from Sapnap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>DUDE, his sleepy voice- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream didn't want to hear it, not right now, because no matter how hard he didn't want it too; </span>
  <em>
    <span>It turned him on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Dream said in a lustful way, but not on purpose, it came out by accident. He panicked immediately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hoped Sapnap didn't hear the tone of his voice, he hoped the stupid phone mic didn't catch every hint of everything in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W, what…?" Sapnap said after Dream's thoughts came out of his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>AW FUCK. He heard it, he heard it, he-. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A quiet sigh of defeat left Dream's lips. Once again fooled by… himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S, sorry-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gulped, his back still on the wall, knee still up, head looking down. He looked up and into the camera, and liked his lips discreetly, but Dream caught it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this game, hm? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw that," Dream said. Sapnap's face turned a sun blushed pink, making Dream smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's honestly so cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream flipped his blonde hair with a sweaty hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W, what else did you see-" Sapnap paused, thought about whether what he was about to say was a good idea; and then finished, "While I was asleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a quiet "Hsshh" </span>
  <em>
    <span>A laugh? Embarrassment? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't know himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That, that sentence sounded so much more inappropriate than it should've. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream shook his head, as to clear his dirty thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's asking me about the kiss, isn't he? That means that was Sap's thoughts? Mind? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was in his friend's mind; his friend was imagining they were kissing</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Honestly that's slightly weird.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I'm talking about; don't you...?" The pang of guilt and horror in Sapnap's voice was very distinguishable. Dream could tell he wishes that it never happened, that none of this never happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, maybe…" Dream thought about it, "Yes, Yes I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In silence they just sat there, Sapnap didn't reply. They sat there, in the most uncomfortable silence there is. Usually with Sapnap it's nice, but right now; it wasn't, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's whole body was wet with sweat, nerves? Or the heat? Probably both. But he shouldn't be nervous, not one bit; if anyone should be, it should be Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired of this," Sapnap finally said after what seemed like years of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Tired of what Nick? Of me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hoped that wasn't it, the last thing he wanted was to lose someone who's been with him for what seemed like his whole life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously it's not been my whole life, but a really, really long time anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm tears started welling in Dream's eyes for no reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm an emotionally unstable mess honestly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream quickly wiped the tears off and stabled his voice as much as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T, tired of," Dream gulped, not wanting to finish the question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some questions are better unanswered, don't ask it, don't do- </span>
  </em>
  <span>"what?" It was too late, the question was asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now for the painful answer, Dream waited, and waited, and waited, but none came. Sapnap opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, just tears out of his chocolate brown eyes. Then he smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of defeat?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tired of this, this right now. Dream you're right you know, that vision you had, about us kissing, that was me, that was my brain, my mind, creating unreal scenarios," Sapnap gasped to take a breath and continued, "This isn't the first time this has happened you know, actually it's very reoccurring, you've just not been seeing it because I was keeping you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears rolling down Sapnap's face were like little pools of crystals, crystals dancing on his gorgeous face, over his jawline and beard. Dream sighed, his eyes slowly getting wetter and wetter, stinging more and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you got in, but I wish you didn't, everything would've been better then having you in my headspace. Now everytime something like that happens, you'll have to live it through, it'll feel real, but it's not, don't let that shit fool you, because it's already fooled me," Sapnap kept raging, his soft crying expression turned to anger, "You know what Dream? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck you so much. Your too much, it's so fucking painful how perfect you are, your stupid smile, your pretty blonde hair, your dumb freckles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I hate that I love you, I hate that I fucking want you, and you know what I hate the most?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap paused, his anger took over his whole body. It made Dream cry, he smiled though; he smiled through everything Sapnap said; because no matter what, Dream knew he was right, he knew that Sapnap was going through so much, he knew it wasn't Nick's intentions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knew it was his fault.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate that I fucking need you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS WE'RE ALMOST AT 70 HITS I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!!!!</p><p>I hope yall dont mind me bringing up lust :( I promise I won't do it alot.<br/>Also! Am I off track to the plot or is this okay for you guys? Do you mind the Dream anxiety or whatever thingy? I don't wanna only write about them in neon land incase i get bored and discontinue this D:<br/>I'm feeding ya'll good with a double chapter 😳 Posting chapted 9 in a few mins :3<br/>I'm also feeding all the Dreamnappers but dw soft Dnf in the next one. OOHH ALSO SO MUCH FLUFF AND ANGST IN THE NEXT ONE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A friend for comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream gets sad over Sapnaps hate and looks for comfort in another friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cw. Kind of fluffy(ig?) and angsty D:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I hate that I fucking need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap exhaled after his rant, and didn't say anything else. Dream started sobbing, really loudly, he couldn't take it anymore. He tried so hard, to be a good friend, a best friend, the only friend Nick would ever need, and he failed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I fucked up, why can't I just be a good friend? Nothing I do ever works, nothing I do is ever good enough, I swear if I wasn't put here in the first place, Nick wouldn't have to suffer, everyone I ever hurt wouldn't have to suffer… and most of all… I wouldn't have to suffer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Sapnap's side of the camera you could hear soft whimpers, sad whimpers. Sapnap also turned his camera off, so Dream couldn't see the tears rolling down his face anymore. It was just them; both gasping for breath crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream then realised, he couldn't listen to this anymore, so he grabbed the phone and just hung up; he didn't feel like listening to Sapnap cry anymore, he didn't feel like talking to him anymore, everything Dream did was wrong, everything always led him in the wrong direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still sobbing, Dream walked over the kitchen, and finally for the first time that day ate, at 8:30pm. He sighed, his stomach empty as hell. The smells of the kitchen making it give out a low growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Patches?" He forgot about her honestly, "Baby?" Then he felt her rub her head on his leg, and his crying stopped a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man is it nice to have someone there for you when you need it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream smiled, bent down and stroked her little head and went to make some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the fridge, and it was empty, like scarily empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do I eat? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream spotted two eggs hidden in the back of the fridge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scrambled eggs? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skilfully he cracked the eggs onto a frying pan, seasoned it and fried up the eggs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like scrambled eggs; easy to make, taste good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mouth started watering when he served it up on a plate for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream quickly buttered up a piece of bread and sat down to eat, his stomach begging him for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmm omg- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream took his first bite, it tasted so good, even though it was simply just scrambled eggs, he hadn't eaten anything so it filled his empty stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying, he was hot, he was tired, but at least he had food. Dream took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll pick it up later. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Probably not-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I just call George now? I mean I promised him. I kind of want to hear his voice and see his happy little smile on his pink lips. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought of seeing George made Dream smile, the thought of having anyone to talk to that won't tell him they hate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept eating silently, staring into the distance, or the wall, whatever way you want to put it. Then his phone buzzed, he looked at the bright screen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goog sent you a message. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream smiled and pushed the notification with his unoccupied hand. The message simply said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Call me :(?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did, Dream face timed George, but with his camera off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream!" George's happy little face came up on the screen, radiating everything but sadness. Just seeing his beaming smile made Dream happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Georgie!" Dream said enthusiastically, "I missed you, alot, actually." Dream took another, more awkward bite of his food. He didn't want to weird George out, but he also wanted him to know how much he truly did miss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clay, I missed you too, honestly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wasn't expecting that answer, it almost made him choke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I hear that right? George. THE Georgenotfound missed ME? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled like an idiot, like a child who just got a lolly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww George."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George bit his lip as if something was bothering him, Dream wanted to ignore it, he didn't want anymore problems. For some reason he couldn't, he couldn't ignore the fact something was bothering his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's bothering you Georgie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled, but didn't say what. Dream took the last bite of his food, finally his stomach was satisfied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>George? Are you going to tell me? Or not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, it's nothing," George replied with a smile, but not from laughter, not to make fun of Dream, but appreciation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A smile of appreciation.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn't help but smile back, George's pretty smile lit up his whole phone screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream put his plate in the dishwasher and walked back into his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were a little less swollen but still very red, it was still visible that he had been crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I see you Clay?" George's voice came from his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know myself George. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream thought about it for a long while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And instead just replied "Do you want too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked down, then up staring right into Dream's soul and nodded to confirm that he did. Dream sighed, he couldn't say no to that pretty face. So he sat on his bed and turned on his camera. His red eyes were extremely visible, and so was the sweat all over his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George gasped quietly. "W, were you crying…?" The question lingered in the air for a long time. Sapnap's words rang through his head, like little demons he couldnt get rid of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you. I hate that I love you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate that I fucking want you. And most of all, I hate how I need you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek again, he quickly wiped it away hoping George didn't see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what," Dream said, "I'm done hiding shit from you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious anyway, Dream's puffy red eyes, the way he was acting, the sweat on his face. "Yeah I was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked a little upset; it made Dream feel guilty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why is he upset? I'm the one crying… Don't waste your upset on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why Clay? What happened?" George said in a sadder tone than usual. All Dream wanted was to see George's smiling face, joyfully lighting up his screen; but sadly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nope. Now I have to explain what happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lets just say, Sapnap." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked like he didn't really one hundred percent understand, but no matter what he also looked sad, sad for Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you Clay. You know that right?" George whispered. It made Dream smile, three simple words, one simple meaning, but so much fucking joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too George." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of comfort Dream had just from sitting with George was amazing, just by seeing him, just by him being there, his voice, his face, his hair, his lips, his eyes,  his beaming smile. Dream loved it, it made him so fucking happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence staring at each other through the camera; it's like they were talking without moving their lips, without any sound, just by staring into each other's eyes. George looked so peaceful, so happy. Dream looked content and tired. They filled each other in perfectly that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Dream realised he has some stuff to tell George about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What first? That I smashed a mirror? Or that I had a nightmare? Does it matter? Should I also tell him about Sapnap? And the song; the tears shed, the confession, and hate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm putting too much thought into this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>George was still looking at him through the camera, a small smile on his pink lips, his cheeks a light pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look really pretty…" Dream could hardly hear George's whisper. It was just loud enough for him to catch; the compliment made him a little flustered, he just wasn't expecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love your dirty blonde hair, and how it falls messily over your pretty face," George continued, not worrying about Dreams, now, tomato-red cheeks. "Your probably, emreald eyes, that i want to see so much; instead of the yellow. I would definitely get lost in them. Your adorable freckles lightly showing on your face. Your jawline, extremely sharp, chiseled. But somehow you still look so soft."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream listened to the compliments not knowing what to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>George; I love you, I fucking love you? What in the world did I do to deserve such a good friend? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He almost started crying again, just from realisation of how much George meant to him, how he would never have got this far without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet; you hurt so much. And for what? You don't deserve that shit. You've done so much for me, for all your other friends, and for everyone else," George was still going. A tear managed to make its way down Dream's cheek; he didn't even bother wiping it off. "You deserve nothing but respect and love. You deserve so much more than what you get. I'm so fucking proud to have you as a friend; I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have you as a friend. Without you I wouldn't be the person I am right now. And I can't thank you enough for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George's facial expression looked so sincere as he said it. He stared right into Dream's soul, like he was trying to read his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>George I wish you could; I wish you could read my thoughts. Maybe then you'd realise how I don't deserve a friend like you; maybe then you'd realise how much I fucking love and respect you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, you're one of the last things I have, one of the last things I truly love. It's my goal to protect you under all circumstances and make sure you're safe. If you're hurting, I'll hurt with you. Crying? I'll cry with you. Laughing? I'll laugh with you. Your everything to me George I just don't know how to say it out loud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe he didn't have too. George was staring into Dream's eyes while he had his mini- rant in his head. And when Dream stopped, George smiled, like he knew everything just by looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George, I love you; like so fucking much. Honestly," Was the only thing he could muster up and spit out to not leave George hanging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you want to call anyway?" Dream wanted to kill off some of the weird silence. It wasn't a warm silence, but it wasn't anxiety giving either. It was sort of in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a reply, George shook his head. "We don't talk about that until you tell me what's bothering you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dream looked down at his bandaged hand, and thought about his grandma's words. </span><em><span>You're a fucking</span></em> <em><span>disappointment. Disappointment…? </span></em><span>Dream thought about that for a long while. Practically forgetting about George in the background.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I'm, I'm not actually a disappointment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself in a convincing way. Dream tried to remember everything his two best friends said to him today. The bad things, and the good things. Everything George just said circulating his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not actually a disappointment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He repeated again, slightly more convinced. Then he remembered everything Sapnap told him, why he loved him, and how he hated him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'M NOT A DISAPPOINTMENT!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally he believed it, he believed himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm human, humans aren't perfect, never have been never will be. Messing up once in a while doesn't make me a disappointment! Actually; it makes me better than someone who's picture perfect and has never made a single mistake in their whole fucking life. Because if you don't make mistakes, how do you learn? You don't! I'm not perfect, and I don't want to be, I'm myself, and that's why my friends love me. I'm proud of who I am; and I'm not trying to let some fucked up omen nightmare take my confidence away from me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled at what he just said to himself in his head. He knew he would never have realised this without George and Nick, they've always been there for him and didn't ever give up on him, no matter how much they wanted too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you guys, what am I without you?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys 😳 I really enjoyed writing this one idk why. Sorry Dreams very depressed but I hope yall dont mind :D<br/>Finally I get to write a lil Dnf!! I'm a full on Dnf shipper so this is right up my alley.</p><p>MWUAH LOVE YOU GUYS &lt;3<br/>Take care if yourself.<br/>Drink some water!<br/>Go eat something!<br/>Take a nice bubble bath!<br/>If schools tiring then sleep fuck one day?!<br/>You and your mental health matter; be safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream opens up to George and tells him what happened that day. <br/>Yet it turns into a very different talk; Dream realizes hes a mess for his friends :')</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CWWW!! Suggestive content :( I didn't write anythint in detail! It just depends if you know and understand :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thank you guys, what am I without you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn't say anything in response to Dream's accidental speaking out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… what's been bothering you Clay?" George asked hopefully. He probably wanted to figure out what's been bothering Dream. What made him cry enough to get red puffy eyes, what made him thank George and Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… Let's start with the easiest one to say," He started but then broke off to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My arm? Or the nightmare? I don't know what the easiest thing would be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream was thinking hard; overthinking. He wasn't sure what the easiest thing to say would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he turned it into one story. "So; remember when you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and Sapnap, </span>
  </em>
  <span>spammed me with texts? But I didn't reply?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George made a little noise as in to agree that he remembered; so Dream continued. "Well I was asleep. And I had this uhh… Nightmare I guess? And-" Dream's voice broke; </span>
  <em>
    <span>why's it so hard to say this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Basically; I woke up in this warm cottage; and my so-called 'Grandmother' was there; but she turned into a demon, and told me things like 'You should've died in that car crash' and 'No wonder your father never loved you'. Which was painful enough on its own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped talking to catch his breath and hold back the tears forming in his eyes AGAIN. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clay; if you cry again you're never talking to anyone again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to threaten himself to not cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And…?" George pushed Dream on softly; trying not to sound impatient; because he wasn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And when I woke up; I was extremely pissed and sad. S, so I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. But I couldn't look at myself; I couldn't think about my dad; and all the things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>demon said." Dream put emphasis on the word 'fucking'; as if to really prove it pissed him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I… punched the mirror; glass got everywhere and I was bleeding really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. But I didn't immediately bandage it; I got into the cold shower and cried. Then called Sapnap and it just got even worse from there…" Dream finished his story of events from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed his fingers with his un-damaged hand; hoping George wouldn't find him weird. But it was the opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was extremely worried and understanding. "CLAY? Are you one hundred percent okay? Did you call up a doctor?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head and George looked disappointed, "Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't need one!" He showed his bandaged up hand into the camera, to prove he was okay, "I'm fine; look!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George clicked his tongue in disapproval; "You're an idiot; what if you died from blood loss?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream rolled his eyes, he couldn't have died, it was just a bit of glass; but how does he make George believe that's all it was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was staring into the camera expectedly; waiting for an answer. But Dream didn't plan on giving him one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he'll change the subject if I stay quiet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sighing loudly; George did, he changed the subject, but to something worse; something Dream didn't want to talk about; "So? What happened with Sapnap?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. No words, no noises; Dream was frozen in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I just tell him? It'll be fine… right? No hard feelings or hating on me or him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence took over the whole call; George waiting for an answer, Dream not giving him one. They stared at each other; eye to eye. But there was no anger in either of their eyes. Just sorrow and pain; guilt and worrisome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I trust him… I trust him with my life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream decided to speak up; tell George the truth and what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B, basically…" Dream didn't really know where to start; he stuttered out the words blandly. George didn't say anything; just stared at Dream with his loving eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sapnap… wrote a song for me," Dream started slow; but then blurted out everything; too much information at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the song was a confession; and apparently a hate song too. He wrote about how he loved me and shit… But apparently I ruined him; or his life? Or something like that I don't fucking know? The lyrics hit hard," Dream gasped for air; he said everything so fast, to fast. And he wasn't done yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently George could see that; because he just looked over his phone and bit his lip; taking in what Clay was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So quickly; Dream continued; "And once he finished we sat in quiet until he fell asleep. And I was carried into his dream; I was wide awake; it was like a hallucination I guess… And yeah basically it was his dream. He kissed me, and held me. It felt really real…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George gasped; staring wide-eyed into the camera. He opened his mouth to say something; but waited for Dream to finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then after that; he went off on me. Saying why he hates me and shit. I understand him though, it has to be hard to live with the doom of having a crush on your best friend. And you know…" Dream's voice broke; it didn't make any noise anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W, what…?" George said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I respect him for it; I respect him for being honest; I respect him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hating </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Because it finally made me realise I'm worth what I am. I'm not perfect; yet people still love me. I'm not all joy; but people still like to be around me. Why would I want to be perfect if what I have now is the best?" Dream said this through glued shut teeth; as if the words came out without his permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled; his brown eyes filled with tears. Quickly he dropped his head in his hands, and sobbed, without making noise. Then wiped them off and lifted his head like nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It, *hic* it is really hard; I- *hic* guess you wouldn't understand t *hic* though," George said; hiccuping from the tears down his throat; his voice horace from trying to hold back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream swallowed hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? Am I the only one who hasn't experienced attraction to a best friend? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He remembered Sapnap's kiss; the tenderness and softness; Nick's lips against his own. Softly pulling away; a hand on his waist. Then he looked at George; his loving, understanding chocolate pools; eyes. His pretty pink lips; </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissable…</span>
  </em>
  <span> His soft brown hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh. I am a mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clay…? Are you *hic* okay? You're biting your *hic* lip," George asked; still hiccuping; gently he put a finger on his lips; as if he knew what it would do to Dream. George clearly knew what Dream was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly looked down; not wanting to look at George anymore; embarrassment taking over his whole body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck is wrong with US.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't… do that to me…" Dream said without lifting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat of silence; then George winced. Dream looked up at his friend who was looking down; </span>
  <em>
    <span>What… S- stop it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>George looked up at the roof; he didn't notice Dream looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George winced again and bit his lip. Then looked at Dream who was staring right at him. His face flushed; then he closed his eyes and exhaled with another wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," George finally managed to say after all the wincing. Dream shook his head and looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…" George clearly didn't want Dream to think about what just happened any longer and changed the topic back to its original state, "Sapnap…? Had; a dream? About kissing you? Correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream still didn't look into the camera just nodded in agree-ance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I said; I was there? Would you believe me?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SORRY I STALLED SO HARD TOO WRITE THIS BUT NEW CHAPTER!!! <br/>Guys we're almost at 80 omg tysm &lt;3 Ily!!!</p><p>Sorry this chapter is suggestive asf I didnt mean it to be but it ended up like that.</p><p>But im slowly going to get into the neon dreams again 😳 <br/>OKAY BYE ILYIKTIKTILYILY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>